keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Ren “Omega” Pendragon-Miller
Ren Omega Pendragon Miller is human plans walker and a the champion of magic representing the magics of light and dark. Bio: Early life: Not much is known of the youth of Ren other then it was similar to Paul Miller. Follower of Rho: He would be recruited by Rho the rebellious apprentice of Baccob the Sorcerer. He would believe the mad wizard right in his plans and serve as his second in command. This world leve him in conflict with the champions of Magic. He would later be convinced to aid the champions instead and turn upon his master. Rho would easily defeat him but this distraction would allow the Champions to emerge victorious. Champions vs Emperor: He Would Join with the Champions and aid them in many adventures . Years later he met with the wanderer Jay Herah who warned him of the enactment of the Lunar Empire. Together with Jay and the champions of magic they fought off the Luner troops for a while before being captured by the sheer number of the mind controlled thralls. He would escape the control of the empire due to the help of the Emperors daughter . The champions would be confronted by the emperor himself the "god" Zero, and would barley escape with his life. The champion of the Guilds: He would escape thanks the celestial patrons of the Champions and would flee off world. He would eventually travel to a world of guilds and help fight the plans of the Elder Dragon. He would infiltrated one of the guilds in attempting to stop the enemies. As he was within he began to have doughs of his fate, seeing his mirror image as an evil "god", could not dwell on this long as soon he would witness the destruction the Ghost Council who lead his guild at the hands of dark Assassin. He would flee the takeover of the Guild Rescuing his Guildmate Maria Celagrom from attackers, not knowing of her serves to Sadraia. He would fight in the ensuing battle defeating meny of the Undead, during the time exlaming that he was his own person not bound by the fate of his mirror. He would survive the battle and join his fellow Champions in promising with Jay and Sage of Gulavult Albrich Namasir, to meet up if such and event were to happen again. Surving the Council: During the celanrations he would be approached by Counciler of Defeance who would offer him and the champions a job with the Coucil seeing this as a way to escape the Shadow of the origanl Ren he quckly joined. Personality: Powers: Expert level wizard(?): Planswaker: He is gifted with the ability to travel between worlds at will with out the aid of portals. Telekinesis: Weapon proficiency(Twin Swords) Relationships: Romantic: Kelly Blucrd Friendship: Paul Miller: The man is like a brother to him Tittles: Appearances: Champions Vs Emperor: The War of Sparks and Lions: Trivia: * He was created by PMiller1 on Deviant art. Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:PMiller Category:Planswalker Category:PMiller1 Category:Clones Category:Heros Precived Actual